This invention relates to novel compounds having both a poroxy group and an acylating function and to polymers having at least one peroxy group. Also the invention relates to methods for preparing compounds having both a peroxy group and an acylating function. Also the invention relates to a method of making block and graft polymers from vinyl-type monomers.